


Words we couldn't say

by Hanajimasama



Category: Drifters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanajimasama/pseuds/Hanajimasama
Summary: Butch had known Gabe for so many years he’d lost count. Thick as thieves. That's what Kid always said.And now everything was different.Gabe wasn’t Gabe..





	Words we couldn't say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dxchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxchess/gifts).



> A little bit of fluff for MzHxde featuring her OC Gabe/Gabrielle.

Butch had known Gabe for so many years he’d lost count. Thick as thieves. That's what Kid always said.   
And now everything was different.   
Gabe wasn’t Gabe..it was Gabrielle. Such a closely guarded secret. Did she not truly trust them? Kid kept saying she had her reasons and she would explain in full one day but it wasn’t up to them to pry, it wasn’t like she had revealed her gender by choice either.   
Butch grumbled pulling back his hood and looking up at the stars from his spot on the drivers sit of the wagon. 

“I want to smoke.” he whined quietly, ever since they had come here their cigarettes had dwindled down to nothing much like their bullet supply and both of those made him very unhappy.   
Pushing himself up he looked over to the back of the uncovered wagon, Kid was sleeping with his hat over his face and arms folded as always, the leather hat muffled his snoring which was a blessing. The third member of the Wild Bunch was missing, the blanket in a heap at the end of the wagon.   
“Just went to piss..probably.” Butch turned his back and glanced back a few times “ah..fuck” he cursed jumping from the driver's seat and wandered into the woods she couldn’t have gone far.   
“Gabe?” he called pushing through the thicket “Gabe if you’re just takin’ a shit just yell or somethin’” 

“Ain’t no way to speak to a lady.” came a voice from behind him, whirling round with his gun up Gabe appeared from the darkness, her shirt hastenly buttoned up and hanging loosely over her trousers. Butch hadn’t noticed before since she always had it tied back lately but her hair had grown considerably. It suited her.

“Jesus, I coulda killed ya” Butch twirled the revolver in his hands before sliding it back into the leather holster hanging at his hips. 

“With what? An unloaded gun?” she mocked earning a scowl in return. 

“Ain’t safe to be out here alone.” he warned looking around the unfamiliar forest around them, wouldn’t be the first time they’d been ambushed whilst sleeping and in this world they’d been jumped by worse things that other bandits. “What were you doing?”

“Having a wash, there's a stream not too far down.” she explained running a hand through her damp blonde hair “God this has gotten long..I should cut it.” she hummed walking past him.

“No.” he said defiantly causing Gabe to stop in her tracks glancing back at him “Looks good long.” 

“Why? Because it makes me look like a woman?” Butch couldn’t tell if she were angry or joking her tone was so similar.

“No! Just suits you…” he mumbled running a hand through his messy black mop of hair. “Do what you want.” He huffed, quickly storming past her “Not like I care.” It wasn’t like him to struggle for words, he was making such a fool of himself.

“Oh you don’t care? Now I’m a woman you don’t care.” 

“Ain’t like that!” Butch snapped whirling back round to face her, “Ain’t like that…” he repeated clenching his fists tightly. They had always been close. Gabe always seemed popular with the ladies which Butch always mocked and teased but after a while it started to hurt when Gabe wasn’t nearby or had a lady leaning over his shoulder when he was playing cards. One night Butch had drunkenly confessed everything to Kid who laughed at first  
 _‘What does it matter? If you love ‘em what’s the problem?’_  
Even after that Butch could never round up the courage to tell Gabe that what if it ruined their friendship. He came to terms with being content just being close by, that was enough…

Now they’d been flung into a strange world and Gabe’s long kept secret had come to light and the feelings he had kept at bay for so long were starting to spill out. It could still ruin their friendship but just once he wanted to hold Gabe if she shunned him fine that’s how it ended..

“Butch?” Gabe waved a hand in front of his face “you’ve been starin’ at the floor intently…” He snapped out of his thoughts and wrapped his arms around her tightly “Butch!” her whole body tensed from his touch,

“Ya know I love ya” He confessed into her shoulder before pulling away quickly bracing himself for the punch that never came. Glancing up she had a confused frown on her face.

“You ain’t never told me that” She chastised folding her arms across her chest and chuckled “Well I suppose you told me now.” Butch couldn’t look at her, she was going to tell him all the things he didn’t want to hear. “Come here you knucklehead.” She laughed that sound was sweeter than anything he’d ever heard. Nervously he rested his head back on her shoulder. He was tired of running from his feelings, running into a gunfight was easier than this. One hand ran over his messy hair and the other stroked the back of his neck. All his worries and fears seemed so stupid now.  
“Ya really are two sticks short of a bundle.” She mused. “I suppose we were both hiding a secret or two.” 

“I loved you years ago…” he confessed.

“Same.” Butch glanced up to see a warm reassuring smile aimed at him and only him. He grinned wildly finally returning the embrace.   
The outcome of this world was still unsure but he still only cared about today.   
Kid was here. She was here. What else did he need?

“I want to smoke.” He grumbled.


End file.
